


Little Red Ladybug And The Big Black Cat

by Taintedazure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Bad Luck, Bad Wolf, Curse Breaking, Curses, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Red Riding Hood Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taintedazure/pseuds/Taintedazure
Summary: Marinette is just a normal girl, cursed at a young age to have nothing but bad luck until the day she meets her destined one until she runs into someone with similar circumstances.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Little Red Ladybug And The Big Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentai.cos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sentai.cos).



"Marinette I need you to go into town please!" Her mother's voice echoed from downstairs, causing the girl to shift in her bed with a low groan. Her movement made the blankets tangle around her ankles as she attempted to move towards the edge only to slip and fall onto the floor below.

She winced as her cheek hit the wood before she disentangled herself from her sheets and stood upright. Yet another accident caused by her bad luck. 

She could never understand it. It was all too sudden. A man had come to the village months ago, seeking food and extra clothing for his journey. Rumor has it he was searching for the fabled token of Luck. For what purpose nobody was sure only that the token itself was lost to the ages and nobody could recall what it even looked like anymore.

He had come to her parents bakery where she insisted he take the extra clothes she had on hand since crafting more was her specialty regardless.

He sneered at the objects, insulting the fabric she had worked so hard on.

"You think such trifle things are worthy of one such as myself? How shameful. For such ignorance you will be cursed with nothing but bad luck. Should you find the one you're fated for it will be revoked but good luck finding them." 

As swiftly as he came is as quickly as he left.

Marinette hadn't thought much of it until things started happening. She was always tripping, falling over things, her baked goods would be burnt, her clothes would always tear, anything she made just wasn't good enough. 

It would seem his curse had been real after all.

Since then Marinette attempted to barely leave her bed so as to not drag anyone else into her chaotic luck. Her parents just chalked it up to her usual clumsy nature but she knew better than that. That this was something more and worse than just two left feet.

After dressing herself, she begrudgingly made her way downstairs. The railing was her friend now as she hoped she wouldn't twist her ankle a second time. 

"Yes Mama? What do you need me to do?" Marinette asked softly, peeking into the kitchen where she was working.

"Can you take this basket of goods out to the new shop on the edge of town? I thought it would be a good way to introduce them to the neighborhood. And do take your cloak its chilly out today." Her mother mentioned as she pressed dough under her palms.

Reluctantly, she took up the basket and her favorite red and black polka dot cloak, bringing the hood over her jet blue hair before she made her way outside.

Maybe the curse would have mercy on her and the trip would be a simple one.

Of course not. The universe was most certainly against her. She appeared to trip over literally nothing. Perhaps it was her own feet but more than likely her luck was to blame. In her stumble, her basket fell out of her hand and down the hill into the forest. A soft groan of frustration left her lips as she had no choice but to go in to grab it. She grabbed branches carefully to maneuver her way down the steep hill, crying out as one of the branches snapped and she was sent tumbling downward. 

She winced as she hit the ground, having a few scrapes and bruises that were beginning to form. Just her luck. Explaining this one would be fun.

Her bluebell eyes lifted, searching for her basket which was just laying against a small rock nearby. Rising to her feet, she inspected the basket and the bread to make sure none of it had gotten damaged in the fall. Thankfully none of it had. "I guess I can't climb back up." She told herself, glancing back at the hill. It was far too steep and with her bad luck it would probably just have her fall right back down again and maybe injure herself worse.

It was too far for calling for help to be heard either. All she could do was try to find her way back another way. 

"Well no sense in wasting time... There has to be another path." She told herself, brushing dirt off her cloak before she started on her way. Surely if she walked against the hill she would find a path back up right? There had to be something.

After a few minutes of walking she started getting anxious. What if she was only getting herself more lost? Would she be found? Would anyone even search for her? Her steps halted as she heard a faint rustle in the bushes. Her heart pounded, glancing over nervously to where she heard the sound. "Hello?" She asked softly. Maybe somebody came after her after all.

Another rustling but this time it came from the right. She stepped back, tensing as she moved back towards where she came from when the sound startled her again much closer than before. 

Moving further away, she gasped as she stumbled to the ground due to tripping over something. Looking down, she noticed it was the branch she had broken earlier. She picked it up defensively, hearing the rustling drawing closer. "Who's there?" She questioned, gripping the branch tight and shifting back onto her feet. Her eyes narrowed, the sounds stopped then shifted from the bushes to above. It was on the branches now and moving fast. Her heart thudded, legs heavy with either fear or her curse. 

It felt like a mixture of both at this rate. 

It wasn't until she heard a low growl echo from above that she found feeling in her legs once more and ran. She ran blindly, not sure where she was going or how she would escape but she ran regardless as it followed after her. 

Her breath came out as a pant, knocking branches out of her way as best as she could. Wincing as her food snagged on a tree root and sent her tumbling down. Trying to get back up, she gasped quietly when her ankle felt stuck. Glancing down, she could see it wrapped in the tree root. Her heart sunk to her stomach as the realization hit her.

The thing was coming and she was trapped. This is it. This is how she dies. Alone in a forest without anybody to even know what happened. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, hiding under the hood of her cloak and hoping whatever it was would be merciful enough to grant her a quick death. The rustling stopped just above her head then she heard a thud of something dropping down by her feet. This was it.

She held her breath, waiting for the finishing strike but it never came. Instead she felt what she could assume were hands at her ankle, a small shift then they left as quickly as they came. 

A second passed. Then two. Then three. Peeking her eyes open, she lifted her head and looked at her ankle. Her eyes widened. She was free of the branch. Did it help her just now? Then why chase her only to help her? Head lifting, she blinked in confusion. "Hello? Are you still there?" She asked. The woods eerily silent. There's no way it was just gone. It didn't sound like he moved further away than a few steps before. Maybe hiding behind something? Slowly, she rose to her feet and felt a sting against her palms.

Looking down, she noticed scrapes against her palms from where she fell. 

"Are you hurt?" A voice, male, rang out to her. It bounced off the trees in such a way that she couldn't tell where it came from. "I'm sorry about that. I smelled the bread in your basket and couldn't stop my own instincts." It spoke up again. Turning, trying to find any trace of this boy that had helped her. A soft rustle came from above and she shifted immediately towards it. There in the shadows, she could see two bright green eyes staring back at her with the pupils narrowed into slits.

"I- What? The bread?" She patted her arms then lowered her gaze to her basket, digging into it and pulling out a loaf. Still fresh and warm. "This was all you wanted? You can have one if you want. Please I insist." She held the loaf out. Its head tilted to the side in speculation. Bringing its legs to wrap around the branch he was sitting on, he hung upside down and faced her. Her eyes widened. 

His face was smeared black around the eyes like a mask. Black catlike ears sat atop a mane of blonde. From what she could see from his tattered shirt, he had fur peeking out along his arms to the wrists with his hand relatively human except for the black claws at the ends. 

"Thank you miss." He grinned, showing off sharp fangs as he held his hand out. He was giving her the choice and also trying not to frighten her anymore. She carefully set the bread into his open palm and he pounced on it immediately. Now she could see he also had a tail. It was swinging and curling peacefully back and forth while he ate. 

"This is delicious! Did you make it? I haven't eaten anything so good in such a long time." He admitted with a mouthful. 

"Do you live in this forest? I think I would've heard if a large black cat were living in our forests." She chuckled nervously, not sure what to make of this. His ears twitched, licking the crumbs off his fingers before he looked at her with his pupils now rounded in an adorable expression. He pouted, wagging his finger at her as though she were a child.

"I couldn't just show up at your village out of nowhere now could I? Brandishing swords and pitchforks everywhere. I have to be a gentleman after all." He put one hand on his chest then let his legs fall free from the branch. His hands caught him in a handstand before he flipped back onto his feet, hands on his hips gazing at her thoughtfully. A smirk played on his lips for a second then fell as he stared down by her waist. She followed his eyes and frowned as she realized he was staring at her scraped hands.

"I really scared you didn't I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." His ears drooped, reaching out to her slowly, he took her hand in his. "Do you mind if I try to make it better..?" He sounded hesitant. She was genuinely curious what he meant and she supposed it couldn't get any worse either. 

"Uh sure. Go ahead... It really wasn't your fault. I had already fallen down the hill anyway." She admitted with a shy chuckle. He smiled playfully, bringing both her palms up to inspect the scrapes before he lapped at them with his tongue. Her cheeks turned bright red, his tongue tickling her skin as he licked her wounds clean. She could only watch as the wounds slowly began to close where he licked them.

"Better?" He asked, drawing back and letting her hands fall back to her sides. "I um... Y-Yes much better thank you. You're the first bit of good luck I've had in weeks now... Even since a man came to my village things have been horrible..." She admitted nervously, fidgeting with her cloak lightly.

"A man?" His ears perked before he grabbed at her shoulders, still being mindful of his claws. 

"Did he have on a purple cloak with a butterfly on it by any chance? Talked like he ruled the world? Was a complete jerk?" Slowly she nodded her head, a bit shocked at the sudden turn of this conversation. He groaned and hung his head, ears and tail drooping with him as his whole mood sunk.

"Then I missed my chance. Damn it." He scowled, releasing her from his grip.

"Your chance? Did he do something to you too?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. His head lifted, shock filling his eyes before he narrowed them at her in question. 

"Too? He did something to you as well? Did he curse you? Whoa wait, stop." He shook his head. "Before we get into that, what's your name?" He put his hands on his hips in a sassy pose, watching her expectantly. She squared her shoulders and lowered the hood from her head to show her dark blue hair fully. A little messy from how many times she fell but it couldn't be helped now.

"I'm Marinette. What's your name?" 

He seemed to ponder the question, tail wagging absently behind him. "Chat Noir." He finally said after a moment, taking her hand into his and kissing her knuckles lightly. "Its an absolute purr-leasure my lady." He winked at her playfully and she rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"Now what exactly did he do to you Purrincess?" He gestured to the ground, taking a seat with his legs crossed which she followed suit and sat down beside him. He faced her fully, smiling wide and encouraging. She tried to piece together her thoughts. A lot happened since that man's visit and actually talking about her curse almost felt like it would make things worse. But she knew she was okay with him. Just a gut feeling but she knew things would be just fine. 

"He came to my village for provisions. Nothing we gave was good enough for him. He drew the line when I gave him clothes I had made myself." She frowned at the memory. She was so proud of herself with whatever she made him he just made her feel... like trash. Like she would never be good enough. "He said he would curse me with bad luck after that. At first I didn't think much of it but then I noticed everything getting worse and worse so I started staying home more... There was nothing I could do." She huddled herself in her cloak, practically hiding from him at this point.

He frowned as well, seeing the grass stains on her dress along with the scrapes and bruises she had gotten earlier. She really was unlucky.

"I'm sorry to hear he did that. I would wear whatever you make everyday Princess!" He grinned, trying to pull a smile out of her. It worked, seeing the small smile that graced her beautiful features. "Did he say what would break the curse? There has to be a way right? All curses have a solution." His tail fell to the side, brushing against her ankle. She lightly started petting it, hearing a low purr rise in him and persist the more she petted.

"He said If I find my destined one the curse will go away. He sounded so bitter when he said it..." It was as though he didn't believe in such things as a destined one. Maybe he didn't and that's why he cursed her this way. Meeting his eyes, his cheeks were a light pink now while he cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"So you have to find your soulmate in a way. Makes sense. A guy like him could never have one so of course he would try to hurt someone else that way." He crossed his arms, shaking his head in irritation. She sighed quietly, a light breeze swaying at her cloak. It seemed nobody noticed she was gone. Not very surprising but still a little hurtful none the less. Normally she would've been home by now but this answered her unasked question of if anybody would come for her. 

"I'll help you find him then!" He proclaimed as he nudged her arm. "It can't be that hard to find a destined one for someone as lovely and wonderfur as you Princess. If you can make things and have tasty bread you're already the whole package!" At that she burst into laughter, shaking her head as she pushed at his shoulder. "Chat that isn't how it works at all!" 

Even if it wasn't much, it did give her hope that maybe with his help she would finally break this curse. But the bigger question at hand was him. How was he afflicted as well? Was his appearance the work of a curse all by itself?

"What about you? What did he do to you Chat?" She looked him in the eyes, seeing his eyes glaze over with unsealed vulnerability. He tapped his claws against the ground then lifted his hand for her to get a better look. His expression slightly pained as he forced himself to smile.

"I'm sure you can guess what he did to me. He said unless I find the Power of Luck I won't ever return to my normal self. So I ran. Left my home, my family and friends. All of it. They couldn't recognize me anyway so it made no sense to stay when they were frightened of me. I've been traveling for days. The most food I've had was a rabbit I managed to catch a couple of days ago. I've been looking for him since then to try to get him to take back my curse but no such luck. Then I ran into you and I was starving so..." He trailed off sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. "Still sorry for scaring you Marinette."

She waved off his apology quickly.

"Don't apologize. I don't blame you for that Chat Noir. I understand. Would you like some more?" She held the basket out to him. He perked up instantly, eyes rounding out once more. "Can I really? It was so good!" How could she possibly say no to him? There will always be more bread anyway. She held the basket out to him with a kind smile, nodding her head. "Please take it. You need it more than I do." 

He paused but after a second took the basket and started munching on the bread, holding out a piece for her to eat as well. 

"I'd feel bad if I were the only one eating. Have some with me." He grinned toothily, winking at her before she gently took the bread from him. Giving a soft thanks before she began eating as well. They sat there silently, just eating and enjoying each others company. This had to be the first time since she was cursed that she actually got to spend time with someone. He seemed about her age, maybe a little older. Around 19? She couldn't be sure. He must've felt so isolated to have been cursed like this and having to leave everything behind. 

"I'm really sorry what happened to you Chat Noir. At least you and I aren't alone anymore." She murmured softly, shutting her eyes to feel the breeze against her cheeks.

"Thank you Marinette. But what are you doing here anyway? Surely it wasn't just for my rugged good looks~" He smirked proudly at her. She chuckled then gestured to her basket.

"My mom had sent me out to deliver this to some neighbors. I fell down the hill because of my curse and couldn't make my way back. Its better that it went to you anyway. I can always make something else with mama." She smiled as he hummed thoughtfully then rose to his feet, holding his hand out to her. She stared at him in confusion before taking his hand and rising to her feet.

"I can take you back no problem. No luck is going to stop me from seeing you home safe and sound. If you don't mind My Lady." He pulled her close with the hand he still held, bending down and tucking his hand under her knees with the other now against her back before lifting her up bridal style. "Can't just leave you hanging around a place like this after all." He chuckled lightly. "Hold on tight now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, shutting her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

His tail curled around the basket, jumping up onto the nearest tree branch and making his way back towards the village through the shadows. A few townspeople were still out and about but none paid them any mind as it would seem. He followed where her scent was heaviest in town. Sweet like a flower yet sublet hints of pastries hidden in her scent. It was strongest at the bakery. He stopped at the edge of the forest, glancing down at the girl in his arms who was still safely nestled against him.

"Mari? We're here. You can open your eyes now." He told her softly, not wanting to bring any attention to them. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up and seeing her house just within reach. The whole trip felt so quick to be real.

He set her down carefully, handing her the basket from his tail as he chuckled quietly. "I hope you'll visit me again. I'd love to sample some of your food if given the chance." Immediately she nodded her head then grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'll bring you more! And I'll bring you blankets and make sure you have everything you need. Your secret is save with me Chat Noir and you can always count on me no matter what."

He stared at her in awe, seeing the pure determination in her gaze that couldn't be ignored. He was utterly enchanted by her in that moment. Slowly nodding his response, seeing the way her eyes softened and warmed when she smiled had his heart melting in his chest. She truly was beautiful without even knowing it. She let go of his hand, holding hers up to tell him to wait there.

"I'll be right back don't you dare go anywhere." She sternly told him before rushing back towards her house.

"Whoa.. I haven't even known her a day but I love that girl..." He sighed dreamily, watching her retreating form.

***********

"Marinette where have you been? You've been gone almost an hour! Are you okay? You're all dirty!" Her mother rushed to her side, brushing a cool cloth against her cheek. 

"I'm fine Mama. I fell down a hill and had to climb back out. I lost the bread to some wildlife. I'm sorry Mama." Marinette frowned and Sabrine shook her head in response, ushering her further into the house to help her clean up further. "Don't you worry about that. Your safety is more important than some bread." She told her softly as Marinette looked to the kitchen then back to her mother.

"Can I actually borrow some of our extra bread? And one of our blankets?" She asked and she nodded, a perplexed expression on her face. 

"Of course but can I ask why dear?" She went about gathering the items, setting them neatly in the same basket. Handing them to Marinette and touching up her cloak lightly before cupping her cheek to look her in the eyes.

"I saw an animal that was injured while I was out. I wanted to leave some things so it could heal properly. I won't be gone long mama. I just don't want anything to happen to it." It wasn't the whole truth but wasn't a lie either. She always hated lying to her family. She hated lying in general but sometimes it couldn't be helped. There was no real way to explain it otherwise. Oh mom I found a boy that was cursed and looks like a giant wolf, can I bring him home? 

Yeah no way she could ever say it like that. As amazing as her parents were, she couldn't drag them into this. 

"Oh sweetheart you always were kind hearted. I'll get the delivery out another way. Go on and hurry home okay dear?" Petting her cheek before she nudged her out and returned to the kitchen. 

With a smile on her face, she ran back to the patch of woods she had left him in. She frowns as she couldn't see him, walking a bit further in so nobody could see her. "Chat Noir?" She asked softly, looking around when she heard the rustle and he jumped down before her eyes. He grinned at her, resting a clawed hand against a tree trunk while gazing at her.

"You came back my princess." He smiled as she pouted at him. Shaking off his scare, she reached into the basket and took out the blanket before wrapping it around his shoulders. 

"Here. Stay warm with this. I have more bread in here and, oh my mom packed some fish.. At least its cooked. It should keep you for a while till nightfall. I'll be sure to bring you more as well but at least you-" She stopped as he put his hand over her mouth. He chuckled lightly, a warmth to his green eyes while he looked at her. He gently took the basket from her hands then lowered his hand.

"Mari this is more than I could possibly ask of you. You don't have to do so much for me you know. I'm a big strong wolf after all~" Laughter rang between them as he dug into the basket and tore off a piece of bread to eat.

"I'll leave my window open if you need anything Chat. I'm always here." She hated to leave him like this but there was no way she could stay without appearing suspicious to others. The last thing she wanted was to get him caught by anyone. They wouldn't give him a chance to explain. Stab first and ask questions later. If that happened- She didn't even want to think of what she would do if he were hurt when she could stop it.

He nodded, seeing the far off look in her eyes before he nudged her with his tail, lightly wiggled it at her nose. "Hey now. I'm gonna see you again. So don't go feline bad on me Purrincess." He teased and felt his heart soar when she rolled her eyes at him. 

"Are cat puns part of the curse or your charm?" She teased in response.

He shrugged his shoulders, licking at his thumb absently. "I wanna say my charm. Is it working?" He grinned. She patted his shoulder lightly. Stepping by him back towards her house.

"My window is the second on the right Kitty. I'll be there if you need me. Can't have my curse harming anyone else." She murmured sadly. It hadn't occurred to her that all this time, her bad luck was nowhere to be found. She hadn't tripped or fell. Hadn't even stuttered once in her speech. Till she met him. Neither of them seemed to notice it.

"See you tonight Mari." He agreed, watching her as a silent protector while she returned to her home.

***********

The night fell quickly. Nobody seemed to notice the black cat as he leapt silently onto the house, peeking in the window prementioned to him. He could see Marinette tucked into her bed. She was tossing and turning. Maybe having nightmare. He frowned, silently stepping into the room through the window. He drew closer, seeing how her eyebrows scrunched and her hands gripped the sheets roughly. He was hesitant but lifted his hand, lightly brushing his knuckles against her cheek, being mindful of his claws.

Her eyebrows smoothed, leaning into his touch compliantly in her sleep. It relieved him to witness her sudden relaxation when something caught his eye. It was minuscule but enough for his heightened eyes to see. Just below her collarbone was a small mark. It looked like a ladybug. He hadn't noticed it when they first met under her cloak. It was clear as day now. He tilted his head, sniffing lightly at her from instinct before he lightly brushed a finger against it.

His eyes widened as it glowed a faint pink under his touch. His clawed finger becoming human for a second until he quickly drew back as though he were burned.

He panted deeply, staring in pure shock. It had cured him. It had cured his curse. Did that mean what he thought it did? The Token of Luck. It wasn't an object but a mark. A mark blessing the person with the gift of luck. How? How could it be her? If he ever found out he would come for her. While Chat Noir wanted nothing more than his curse to be broken, risking her life for that? It would never be worth it. At least in this form he could protect her. 

She whined softly in her sleep, turning over again onto her side and hiding the mark in the process. 

The room grew quiet, leaning closer to her as he very gently nuzzled his chin against her hair. 'I'll keep you safe. I swear it on my life my lady. Nobody will harm you again.' He thought to himself before he pulled away from her and made his way out of the house.

*********

Marinette groaned quietly, feeling a chill in her room from having left her window open all night. Lifting herself out of bed was a chore all by itself but she had to hurry. She had to check on Chat Noir and make sure he was okay. Changing her clothes before she rushed down the stairs without thought. In the bakery was her papa, cleaning up the tools for the rest of the day with her mother at the front door handing off a basket of goods to a boy with blue hair a few shades lighter than hers. 

"Oh Marinette, good morning dear! This is Luka! He is part of the shop that just opened up." Her mother told her with a warm smile on her lips.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Marinette." Luka said in greeting as she put her cloak on, feeling a little embarrassed to be meeting the person she had failed to meet yesterday. She nodded shyly, grabbing some spare goods out of the kitchen. "I-Its nice to meet you too Luka." She stuttered lightly, smiling a bit. "I'm sorry to be rude but I really have to go. See you tonight mama." She kissed her parents goodbye before rushing out the door.

Luka watched her leave, a knowing smile on his lips as he took the basket with a thanks and went on his way. 

Marinette rushed into the woods, looking for any sign of Chat Noir that she possibly could. How was such a weird cat so hard to find? Once far away enough, she started calling out for him. "Chat? Kitty?" Not even a moment later, she heard movement then her eyes were covered from behind. 

"Looking fur someone bug a boo?" He chuckled as she put her hands on top of his. "Don't call me bug a boo Kitty. Its good to see you're okay." She gently removed his hands from her eyes, turning in his arms to look at him. His tail was twitching anxiously as their eyes met. He didn't know if he should tell her his discovery. How would he go about it? 

Hey Marinette I broke into your house to see if you were awake and found out you hold the very power that many people want and can save me as well. No pressure or anything.

No that was absolutely stupid. He can't just say that.

Hey Mari, I discovered that you have a unique power and because of it I have to keep you safe. Please let me protect you.

There were too many things that could go wrong if he tried to tell her but he couldn't just keep it to himself like this either. She had a right to know and to be able to protect herself on top of that regardless of him. If everything was to happen for a reason then this curse, who he is now was meant to happen all so he could meet her and she him.

It was just meant to be.

She set her hand against his cheek, frowning slightly. "Chat? What's wrong?" 

He steeled himself, setting his hand atop hers on his cheek.

"My Lady what do you know about the Token of Luck?" He began softly. It was as good a start as any.

Her eyebrows scrunched, unsure what this has to do with anything but she thought over his question seriously. It was just a legend. Something people searched for but could never find. Its been missing so long nobody knew what it looked like anymore just that it existed and held great power all by itself.

"I know that its a rumor. Nobody knows if its real or not. It hasn't been seen in ages." It was all she could say. He nodded his head.

"You're right it is a rumor but it has been seen since then. I saw it myself." He gauged her reaction. The quickening of her breath and racing of her heart beat the second the realization hit her.

"You have? But that means you can be normal again! Why wasn't your curse broken?" Was it that the curse was a lie and finding it alone wasn't enough to save him? She would hunt down that horrible man herself if that were the case.

"It can help me but I chose not to. Because the token isn't an object its a mark. A mark on a chosen person." He told her softly, gently pulling her cloak aside to poke a single finger at the mark hidden beneath her shirt.

Finally understanding set in. A moment passed. Then her legs gave out.

"My Lady!" He rushed to catch her, cradling her carefully to his chest against the grass. Her cheeks were a bright red, stuttering so quickly her words were ineligible to him. He turned her body to him, shaking her lightly to snap her out of her shock.

"My Lady calm down! Take a breath please!" He took hold of her hand, setting it just over his own beating heart for her to feel his breath beneath her palm.

"In and out Marinette. In... and out." His eyes followed her chest while she matched his rhythm. A few minutes passed of the two just breathing as one. It could've been hours for all they knew but none of it mattered now.

"You're saying... I'm the token of luck? But how?" She managed to choke out her words, still not fully grasping the situation at hand. "I'm completely ordinary. Why would I be chosen for something like this?" 

"You're more then just ordinary Marinette. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. You were chosen for a reason we can't deny that. Whatever gods out there that blessed you know you're a lot more than what you seem." He lifted her chin gently, meeting her gaze with a warm smile.

Somehow hearing it from him made her feel better. He had to be right. She wouldn't just be chosen for no reason. If she had this power then she had to somehow unlock it right? There had to be a way to use it of her own accord.

"But wait why did you chose not to be turned back? Don't you want the curse broken?" She frowned now, recalling his earlier words.

His ears drooped against his hair, smiling wistfully. "If I change back now I wouldn't be able to keep you safe bug a boo. Its better This way." 

No that couldn't be. There had to be another way. She shut her eyes, refusing to accept this as the only way they could live. Both unable to be free. Her mark glowed faintly beneath her shirt, but instead of the pink it had been last night it now glowed bright red.

"Marinette?" He questioned in awe. She didn't respond and kept her focus on whatever hidden power was locked inside of her. This is her power. Her choice. She had to be able to use it somehow. 

'Please. Please help me somehow. Tell me what to do.' She thought to herself. Feeling a little silly but that could take a back seat.

Suddenly a flash of red swirled around her then took form. She squealed at the tiny thing floating before her with bright blue eyes. "Don't be scared Marinette! My name is Tikki! I'm here to help! Its been a long time since I met a holder!"

Both of them stared at the little red and black thing with shock in their eyes.

"I guess I scared you two huh? When you tapped into the power of the miraculous you released me from it! I'm only here to help! You actually don't realize it but you're a holder too Chat Noir!" Tikki smiled at them, flying closer.

That seemed to snap Chat Noir out of it as his eyes grew wide in happiness. "I am? But I thought it was only one token!" 

Tikki shook her head as she crossed her arms. Nubs? Whatever she had.

"Nope. The Tokens are called Miraculous. Miraculous are normally chosen over time at birth and are sealed as marks until they are called upon by their holders. The only other way to have the mark is if you kill the mark holder and take it before its passed on to the next person. That's why children are blessed at birth somehow so they can be blessed with the marks! Most assume they are just random birthmarks but they are so much more!" Tikki explained.

Chat Noir's tail was wagging a mile a minute. "If I have one too can I call mine out?" 

"wait a second what are you?!" Marinette spoke up for the first time since seeing Tikki.

"I'm a kwami Marinette. I've been watching over you since you were born! I grant you the power of Luck! Chat Noir has the power of destruction. Actually you already called yours out and its why you look the way you do!" Tikki smiled at Chat Noir but he just looked confused.

"I did? But how?" He looked down at his clawed hands.

"You were up against Hawk Moth. He was trying to curse you so your kwami, Plagg, came out by himself to protect you. When he did you fused with him and transformed. Hawk Moth couldn't actually curse you in this form so he made you think he did it instead." Tikki patted at his cheek before she floated back and held her arms out.

"But then why did I start to change back when I touched Marinette's mark?" 

Her eyes widened. When did he do that?

"Because Plagg reacted to me. You've been fused for a while so feeling me was making the transformation come undone! But you can turn back to normal if you just say Claws In!" Tikki smiled as she twirled in the air.

Chat Noir looked down at his clawed hands then shut his eyes. Taking a deep breath and letting the words flow through his lips. "Claws in."

A flash of green had Marinette averting her eyes. Once it died down, she peeked up and where Chat Noir once sat was a boy with primped blonde hair, in fresh clean clothes with the same green eyes she had seen before only with a more human pupil.

"Chat?" She asked softly and he smiled at her.

"Its me My lady. I can't believe it." He smiled happily before a rustle came from the basket along with a whine. 

"No cheese? I'm dying here!" A voice exclaimed before a black form shoot out. The same size as Tikki only with the same green eyes Chat Noir had. "Hey Sugar cube. You miss me?" He asked with a grin on his lips. Tikki rolled her eyes and nudged him away.

"I already told you not to call me that. You were reckless and could've gotten hurt!" She scolded him and he shrunk back from her anger.

"I had to save the kid! I couldn't just leave him there! Adrien tell her how brave I was!" He flew to the boy, hiding under his shirt collar now. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Adrien?" She asked and he shrugged at her apologetically. "My real name. Adrien Agreste at your service bug a boo." He bowed his head to her in a flourish that had her smiling before they both looked to Tikki who was smiling at her knowingly.

"But what about my curse?" Marinette frowned, fidgeting lightly where she sat. Tikki sighed softly, shaking her head from how dense they both were.

"Marinette your curse was broken a long time ago! You broke it when you first met Adrien!" 

Both of them thought back to when they first met then the curse itself. They looked at one another and in an instant their cheeks were stained red under the force of their blush. If it was broken when they met then that meant... He was her destined one. This whole time it was just him.

Neither of them could form a coherent sentence. Much less actually understand that they were supposed to be together no matter what. 

Then Tikki snapped them both out of it.

"I know this is a lot to take in but there's more. The man you two met, the one called Hawk Moth. He is looking for Plagg and me. We heard it when we were still hidden within you both. We don't know why but he is and he has a miraculous as well. How he got it we don't know but we fear the worse. His power is through the curses he leaves. He can either give someone a blessing of power under the condition they obey him or give a curse with a condition of how to fix it." Tikki frowned sadly. 

"We don't know who he is or why he wants us but he does and he will stop at nothing to get it." Plagg chimed in, flying to stay beside Tikki. "Obviously we will protect you both but like how Adrien was a moment ago, you can also change Marinette. You both have the power of Luck and Destruction. You'll need it. If you don't want this then we can try and find new holders but its your choice."

Adrien looked at Marinette, seeing how she was deep in thought before looking back at Plagg and Tikki.

"You saved me. I'm not gonna let anybody take you away Plagg." He said with confidence as Plagg smiled. Tikki on the other hand was still staring at Marinette.

"Mari?" Adrien asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. The look of confusion, uncertainty and most of all, fear were all held in those bluebell eyes of hers. He turned her lightly before taking both her hands within his.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I won't. I'll be your partner, shield, sword, whatever you need. You aren't doing this alone Marinette."

Only he could know the right thing to say when everything felt so wrong. Yes she was scared but she was more scared for her family and friends. He would come back looking for Tikki and Plagg. She couldn't just stand by and let them be hurt if she could do something to help. If nobody else would protect them then she would.

"What do I do Tikki?" She turned to her kwami who appeared very relieved now.

"Just say Spots on!" 

Marinette rose to her feet, clenching her fists before she smiled. "Tikki spots on!" A bright light of pink and red covered her before it sunk away. Her cloak was red and black much like her previous one but longer, ending at her ankles. Her skirt black with matching polka dot leggings that covered down to her feet. A red and black mask covered her eyes and a red and black yoyo hung lazily from her hip.

Adrien stared with his jaw open as she put her hands on her hips and smiled at him.

"Just gonna sit there kitty? We have a bad guy to stop."

He scrambled to his feet, grinning as wide as he could when he looked at Plagg. He rolled his eyes and waved at him. "Just say Claws Out kid."

"Plagg Claws out!" And just like that Chat Noir was back in place of Adrien. They took to the trees, climbing up as high as they could go to overlook the entire village. The battle ahead of them would be tough but she knew it would be worth it in the end. As long as she has her partner beside her, there was no stopping either of them.

"So My Lady what should I call you now?" He asked as he leaned closer to her.

She smiled before leaving a gentle peck on his cheek, scratching under his chin to stir the purrs from deep within his chest.

"Well Kitty. You can call me Ladybug." She told him softly, returning her gaze to the village.

No matter what. Ladybug and Chat Noir will always protect them.


End file.
